One Tree Hill in the Big Brother house
by HVil
Summary: Ten strangers with different backgrounds and personalities living together in one house. Leyton but will become Brucas. Naley central too. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello houseguests!" smiled Julie Chen as she communicated with the newest Big Brother houseguests as they entered the house.

"Hey Julie!" shouted all the houseguests as they gasped and explored the House.

After a few minutes, life in the Big Brother house began. 10 strangers, with different backgrounds and personalities, living together in one house.

The contestants: Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Bevin, Skills, Tim, Rachel, Mouth.

All the girls proceeded to their bedroom where Brooke Davis, the highly successful fashion designer was the first to grab the biggest bed in the room much to the others' displeasure.

The men had already picked their beds and went off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, in this story, Lucas and Nathan are not brothers at all. No adults are involved in this fanfic. Everyone is a stranger and in their mid-20s.

* * *

Chapter Two

The day in the Big Brother house began with Haley cooking breakfast for everyone. The housemates enjoyed, except for Brooke.

"No offense, but your cooking skills suck" moaned Brooke as she headed back into the girls' room.

"Why is she being such a bitch! I did a nice thing for her, she could at least say thanks!" complained Haley.

"I know, she is so ungrateful" said Bevin.

The boys smirked knowing that this would eventually turn into a bigger conflict. After breakfast, Big Brother set his houseguests their newest task- a game of Basketball in the swimming pool. There would be a reward, but it was a secret.

The houseguests were split into two teams- Team 1 were Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Tim and Mouth. Team 2 were Lucas, Peyton, Bevin, Rachel and Skills.

As expected, the game was full of conflicts mainly between team-mates Brooke and Haley and team-captains Lucas and Nathan.

The game ended with Lucas' team winning. The arguments between Haley and Brooke continued into the kitchen.

"We would have won if you passed to me!" said Haley. Brooke was obviously tired and walked away. "Hey, dont you walk away from me!" shouted Haley.

"Shut up! Im tired, I dont have time for your complaints right now, Miss Perfect!" replied Brooke as she went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Because his team won the game and he was a team captain, Lucas was picked to go into the "Luxury Room" in the House. In the diary room, Big Brother asked him to pick a team-mate that he would spend the night with in the Luxury Room.

"OK. I pick Peyton" said Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So... where is this Luxury Room, Lucas?" asked a curious Peyton as she walked around the garden with Lucas trying to find the Luxury Room.

"Ha! Found it!" shouted Lucas as he found a secret door on the floor that led into an underground, luxurious room.

They climbed down to find that the room was golden, with a king size bed, chairs, a fridge and a television. Peyton turned it on- they were watching all the houseguests' activities. "This is great!" smiled Peyton.

"So tell me more about yourself, Peyton..."

"It's Sawyer".

"Oh OK" replied Lucas as he stolled around the luxury room.

"What's your surname?" asked Peyton.

"Roe" Lucas answered. "My mom raised me alone". (**Note: Remember- Lucas and Nathan aren't related AT ALL)**

"So what stuff are you into, like music or sports" asked Peyton.

"Is this an interview?" joked Lucas.

"No... Im just getting to know you better" Peyton grinned.

Elsewhere, the conflict between Haley and Brooke continued in the bedroom. The guys were eavesdropping outside.

"Man, we've only been here like a night and already, I see a catfight coming" laughed Skills.

"Brooke, we've only been here a night and already I dont like you!" said Haley.

"Good, 'cos I dont like you either! I really dont know why I entered this House in the first place".

"That Lucas guy is hot. Peyton's lucky" said Rachel out of nowhere.

"Excuse me! There's an argument going on here" replied Brooke.

"Well Im sorry but everyone is sick of you two arguing! Just make up already!" shouted Rachel.

"That Rachel, she's feisty!" whispered Tim outside.

"You know what, just switch the lights off, I'm tired" huffed Haley as she switched off the lights.

"Well, show's over boys" said Skills as he headed into the bedroom.

Back in the luxury room, Peyton and Lucas were getting along while they drunk wine.

All the laughing stopped for a minute as Lucas gazed into Peyton's eyes. All of a sudden, their noses touched and their lips met.

* * *

Coming up on Chapter 4...

The houseguests make their nominations, with a little twist.

The first ever catfight in the House.

Rachel sets her eyes on Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh my... Lucas, I'm so sorry" Peyton pulled away from the kiss and left the Luxury Room, going back to the girls' bedroom.

"Lucas, you fool!" muttered Lucas to himself as he lay on his bed, thinking about the kiss.

Peyton barged into the girls' bedroom. It was 1am and she woke everyone up.

"Rudeness, again!" complained Brooke.

"You know what, you do nothing but complain!" said Peyton, flopping onto her bed.

"Why are you here Peyton?" asked Haley.

"Lucas kissed me" smiled Peyton.

There were gasps throughout the room. Brooke sighed and went back to sleep. Jealousy set into Rachel's eyes. Bevin and Haley joined Peyton on her bed to get "details".

The following morning, the houseguests were to make their very first round of nominations. It was 9pm and Julie Chen announced what was going to happen- they were going to nominate 2 people, live in front of the others and the 3 houseguests with the highest number of nominations would be up for eviction.

"Houseguests, it's time to nominate. We will start with Lucas, the basketball team captain who spent a few minutes with Peyton in the Luxury Room until the unexpected happened- the kiss that stunned America!" smiled Julie.

Smiles set throughout everyone's faces except for Rachel's and Peyton's. Peyton felt uncomfortable.

Lucas watched Julie Chen on the television screen and made his first nomination. "Well my first nomination is Nathan because I thought he took the whole basketball game the wrong way. Brooke because she's always complaining and moaning in the house".

The next person to nominate was Haley. "Brooke, because she moans a lot and I dont like moaners. Tim, because sometimes he can be rude and his jokes aren't funny".

Tim smiled at Haley's comment and made his nomination. "Well, my first nomination is Lucas because I dont think we've really connected. Brooke because like they said, she moans too much".

The nominations continued until Julie Chen announced who would be up for eviction. "Well houseguests, you've voted Brooke Davis, Lucas Roe and Peyton Sawyer as your official first nominees. Who goes will be up to America".

The nomination ended and life in the House returned. As Haley was about to walk away, Brooke came up to her and started slapping her. A fight broke out and Lucas went in to separate them.

"You dont like moaners, huh? Well live with it!" shouted Brooke as she desperately tried to free herself from Lucas and grab Haley.

"I hope you leave this house! No-one here likes you!" replied Haley.

A few minutes later, Brooke was sent into the bedroom to calm down. Lucas sat alone in the garden. He decided to go into the jacuzzi.

Inside the house, Rachel's eye caught Lucas. "Perfect" Rachel thought.

Rachel joined Lucas in the jacuzzi and introduced herself. "Well, I thought this was the perfect moment to introduce myself. Hi Lucas Roe, Im Rachel Gattina" smiled Rachel. The two shook hands. All of a sudden, Rachel grabbed Lucas and began to kiss him, leaving the whole house in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wow. What a slut" muttered Peyton. Everyone (apart from Brooke) were in the kitchen watching Rachel and Lucas in the jacuzzi.

"Peyton, I think you've got some competition" smiled Tim.

In the jacuzzi, Lucas broke off the kiss. "Rachel, this isn't right" he said, getting up and leaving the jacuzzi. Lucas headed into the Luxury Room.

Since she had the privilege to spend a whole week in the Luxury Room, Peyton visited Lucas.

"Well, that was fun- watching Rachel attack you with her lips" laughed Peyton as she sat down next to Lucas.

"Really, it was?" smiled Lucas.

"Definitely".

"Listen, I wanted to say sorry for the whole kissing you thing-"

"Look, Lucas... It's fine, dont be sorry, 'cos I'm not" Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas.

Mid way through the kiss, Lucas broke it off with the words, "You do know this is a reality show and cameras are watching us".

"Yeah I know, and Im not having sex on national television. But I am getting a boyfriend, right?" asked Peyton.

"Absolutely. Goodnight kiss?"

The new couple ended their first night together with a kiss on the lips.

The following morning, Big Brother set the Houseguests their newest task- "Slave for the Day". Big Brother split the houseguests into pairs- Lucas and Rachel, Peyton and Bevin, Tim and Skills, Nathan and Mouth and Brooke and Haley.

"Oh great. This should be fun" said Brooke.

The pairs had to number themselves either Person 1 or Person 2. Person 1 would be the slave for the day. The slaves for the day were: Haley, Rachel, Peyton, Skills and Mouth.

Haley found displeasure in following her enemy's orders, whilst the others took the task to heart, apart from Rachel.

"This task sucks. Im going to bed" she said aloud.

"Rachel, you cant do this. It's against the rules" Lucas replied.

The next day, Big Brother announced that, because she broke the rules and didn't do the task, Rachel would be up for eviction as well.

**The First Eviction**

"The first houseguest to leave the Big Brother house this season is... Rachel Gattina!" announced Julie Chen.

Rachel smiled, clearly looking happy to go home. After saying her goodbyes to the houseguests, Rachel left the house, becoming the first evictee.

And so, a new week began in the House, with alliances formed, relationships taken to a whole new level and conflicts reaching boiling point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I can't believe Rachel left... it's her own fault for not following the rules" said Bevin as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I was expecting Brooke to go" said Haley in a soft voice.

"I heard that" Brooke replied walking past Haley and Bevin.

The next day, a new task was set to determine which two people would get to stay in the Luxury Room for the whole week.

"Oh great. What's the game this time?" asked Peyton as the houseguests gathered for breakfast.

"Well, according to this sheet of paper, we're going to be playing Hide and Seek and since I was the Luxury Room winner, I'm going to be the Seeker" said Lucas.

"We're not allowed to hide in the Luxury Room?" asked Skills.

"Nope" Lucas replied.

"Damn".

The game began after lunch and the houseguests hid in all different places- for example, Skills in one of the big cabinets in the bedroom and Brooke under the bed.

The game ended with Brooke and Haley becoming the winners.

"Oh crap" Haley muttered.

"Shit!" said Brooke.

"Grab your things, because you're spending the whole week in there!" laughed Tim.

Midnight struck and the boys' bedroom was filled with Tim coughing and sneezing. This continued all the way into the next day- so bad that a doctor had to come into the House to check up on Tim.

At 3pm Big Brother had an announcement. "Houseguests, I am disappointed to announce that Tim will not be returning to the House. Tim's condition will not allow him to stay. His replacement will be sent in tonight. Houseguests, you have to prepare a Welcome party for Tim's replacement".

Preparations for the welcome party began. Haley, Peyton and Bevin worked together for the food.

"So, how was your night in the Room with Brooke?" asked Peyton.

"It was horrible. She snores really bad!" laughed Haley.

The conversation stopped when they saw that Brooke was staring.

At 8pm, the House was all set up for the entrance of the newest houseguest.

Big Brother made his final announcement for the night. "Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Bevin, Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Mouth, meet your newest houseguest- Jake Jaglieski".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hi, I'm Peyton" Peyton was the first person to introduce herself to the new houseguest, Jake.

Everyone else introduced themselves and the party began.

It seemed like Peyton was the person most interested in Jake, which obviously made Lucas jealous.

As Peyton and Jake talked on the sofa, Lucas couldn't help it and grabbed Peyton. He took her to the bathroom and kissed her.

"Lucas, that was rude. I was talking to Jake!" said Peyton as she pulled away from Lucas' kiss.

"Why are you focusing all your attention on this Jake guy? I'm your boyfriend, right?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas, he's knew, Im just being friendly" answered Peyton as she left the bathroom to talk to Jake again.

"Wow, Skills I never thought of you as being so friendly" laughed Bevin- she was alone in the girls' bedroom talking with Skills.

"Yeah, me neither" answered Skills.

It seemed that everyone was having a good time, except for Lucas. He decided to take a walk around the garden and found Brooke, who was alone. He joined her on the grass.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brooke.

"The party was boring so I decided to sit here, with you".

"Yeah, that's funny Lucas, but I think you should be worried about Peyton".

Brooke was looking at Peyton, who was drunk and laughing and joking around with Jake.

"They're flirting" said Lucas.

"Well, duh" grinned Brooke.

"You do know you're the most hated person around here?"

"So I've heard" Brooke smiled.

"LUCAS! BROOKE! COME HERE!" shouted Mouth.

"Oh, what's going on this time?" Brooke got up and headed into the living room with Lucas.

"A game of Truth or Dare. Or maybe just dares" Haley announced.

All 9 houseguests sat in a circle.

"I'll start. Peyton, I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in this circle" said Brooke.

"Sure. Why not?" Peyton smiled.

Peyton was looking at Lucas but turned around and kissed Jake, with tongues. Everyone shouted and laughed. Lucas wasn't impressed and left the circle. Brooke chased after him.

"My turn. Haley, do the same- kiss the boy who you think is hot. And remember, tongues" said Peyton.

Haley turned to Nathan and kissed him. It looked like a new couple was born.

Lucas was in the boys' bedroom thinking about what just happened. Brooke sat down next to him.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Im fine" Lucas answered.

"Brooke, what just happened out there?" Lucas asked.

"Well, your very drunk girlfriend kissed Jake".

"Yeah, well I think our relationship is over".

"Good" Brooke replied.

Brooke began to caress Lucas' cheeks and she began to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **The Big Brother rules in my fanfic are based on the UK rules and not the US. This is because I'm making it simpler (I might decide to add A Power of Veto competition later on). This is a short chapter, it's just about nominations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Brother, One Tree Hill and it's characters.

A couple of days followed since the Dare game. Lucas and Peyton broke up, Lucas and Brooke were in the "getting to know each other" stage, Nathan and Haley were flirting with each other (although Nathan felt uncomfortable) and there was awkwardness between Jake and Peyton.

"Please make your nomination now and include a valid reason" said Big Brother in the diary room. This time, nominations wouldn't be done live or in front of each other.

"Well, my first nomination will be Peyton. Because of her behaviour last night. My second nomination is Haley for the same reason- she acted like a slut last night" said Lucas.

Brooke was up next for nominating two people. "My first nomination is Peyton, for the way she acted last night, it was inappropriate. My next nomination is for Jake, because purely I think he's not a good addition to the house".

"I nominate Brooke because I still feel the tension and she hasn't apologised to me yet. My next nomination is Mouth because he's one of the guys I dont talk to at all" said Haley.

"Well, my first nomination is Haley because I think she acted like a total slut in front of Nathan. My next nomination is Brooke because I haven't really gotten to know her and she's made no attempts to talk to me" said Bevin.

Peyton made her nomination, "First up, I nominate Brooke because she's still being a bitch to Haley. My next nomination is Lucas because he didn't even fight for me- I know I kissed Jake but that was because I was drunk and Lucas should accept that".

"Big Brother, I nominate Peyton and Haley for eviction. Peyton because of how she acted when we played Dares. She had too much to drink. Haley because I still feel tension after she kissed me and I dont think we've really connected, but who knows. Maybe I'll get to know her better" said Nathan.

Jake made his first set of nominations. "My first nomination has to be Peyton because she had too much to drink when we played Dares and I've been feeling uncomfortable every time I see her. My next nomination is Mouth because he's a quiet houseguest".

"Hi Big Brother. My nominations are Peyton and Lucas. Peyton because she's acting like a slut now and I dont like sluts. Lucas because he's flirting with Brooke and I just think it's wrong" Skills stated.

Mouth was the last person to make his nomination. "Well I nominate Peyton because she welcomed Jake into the house in an inappropriate manner. I also nominate Jake because I haven't really gotten to know him".

Before the day ended, Big Brother announced who would be up for eviction. "The three people up for eviction are Peyton Sawyer, Haley James and Brooke Davis".


	9. Chapter 9

Upon hearing the news that she was one of the three up for eviction, Brooke stormed off into the girls' bedroom, Haley and Peyton played it cool and didn't react.

The following day, another game was to be played for the ultimate "Food Competition".

Nathan read aloud from the task-sheet, "Big Brother will be splitting us into 3 teams of 3- Team 1 will be Nathan, that's me, Haley and Jake. Team 2 will be Peyton, Lucas and Brooke which leaves Skills, Mouth and Bevin as Team 3. The aim of the game is to build a Jelly tower- whoever builds the highest Jelly tower will get to eat what they want for the whole week and the other two teams will have to live on peanut butter and jelly. For the team that comes in second, their team leader can stay in the Luxury Room with another person of their choice".

The team leaders were Nathan from Team 1, Lucas from Team 2 and Skills from Team 3. The three teams were sent to different Headquarters to build their Jelly tower- Team 1 in the girls' bedroom, Team 2 in the boys' bedroom and Team 3 in the kitchen.

The teams began building their towers out of jelly. However, there was little teamwork going on in Team 2.

"Well, this is the boys' bedroom, are you gonna start making out or what?" said Peyton sarcastically to Lucas and Brooke.

"Peyton, I thought you were over that. Didn't you replace me with Jake?" said Lucas.

"Funny" Peyton replied making a face.

Brooke, on the other hand was making the tower, not taking any notice of her team mates. Lucas sat down next to her.

"Want some help?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure" Brooke replied. She stood up and faced Peyton. "Are you going to help or what?"

"I really dont like this task" Peyton replied, jumping on to the bed.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to live on peanut butter and jelly for the whole week?" asked Brooke.

"Nope" Peyton got up and began helping.

By lunchtime, the competition was over and the team leaders were asked to measure their jelly towers.

Nathan's team came first, Skills' team came in second and Lucas' team came last. Since his team got second place, Skills picked Bevin to be with him in the Luxury Room.

"Oh thanks a lot Peyton" said a disappointed Brooke.

Big Brother gave out a new sheet that Nathan would have to read out in front of the other houseguests.

"It says here that because I was the team leader and my team won, I get to become the very first Head of Household which basically means I'm the king for the whole week and I have powers over the nomination. I can save someone from eviction and replace that person with someone else".

Nathan was called into the Diary Room to talk to Big Brother about his nomination powers. "Big Brother, I want to save Haley from eviction. Working with her today wad great- I saw how funny she was, her team spirit and I honestly regret nominating her. To replace Haley as the third nominee, I pick Mouth basically because I think Mouth is lonely, he doesn't join in with the group that much".

"Nathan are you sure about your decision?" Big Brother asked.

"I'm positive" Nathan replied.

With those words, this meant that Brooke, Peyton and Mouth were now up for eviction.


	10. Chapter 10

"Listen, do you think I did the right choice?" Nathan asked Lucas.

Nathan and Lucas were the only two in the boys' bedroom awake that night after Big Brother officially announced the change in nominations. Mouth and Jake fast asleep and Skills was in the Luxury Room with Bevin.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't we supposed to be enemies after our fight at that basketball game?" Lucas joked.

"Look, man, forget what happened. I didn't come to this house looking for fights. I came to find a girlfriend" Nathan answered.

"OK" Lucas replied. "So, you like Haley huh? I can tell".

"I'm getting to know her better. What about you and Brooke?"

"Well, nothing's really happening".

"Are you sure? Because it looks like something's happening".

"Definitely not" Lucas answered.

All of a sudden, Mouth stood up, facing Lucas and Nathan.

"Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he bellowed.

Mouth went back to bed and Lucas and Nathan smirked. The conversation woke Jake up too and decided to join in with Lucas and Nathan.

"What's up, Peyton lover?" Lucas asked, laughing. Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Peyton, she's great" Jake smiled.

"So, make a move!" Nathan replied.

"Love can wait. I'm in this house for the money. I've got a baby called Jenny" said Jake.

"Who's the mother?" asked Lucas.

"Long story, but she's out of my life now. My parents are taking care of Jenny".

Meanwhile, in the girls' bedroom, a similar conversation was taking place between Haley, Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh my... Peyton has the hots for a certain Jake Jaglieski" Brooke teased.

It was kind of a slumber party but in a reality contest.

"Why are we talking?" Peyton asked.

"Because, we're bored and we can't sleep" answered Haley.

Peyton laughed. "This is the most bizarre thing to happen yet. Haley and Brooke, talking but not slapping each other".

"Yeah it is kind of weird" Haley replied.

"I think the tension's gone, now that Haley's about to bag herself a man" said Brooke.

"Let me guess, Nathan!" said Peyton.

"He's cute... I really enjoyed working with him on the jelly tower. I'm so glad I dont have to live on peanut butter and jelly for the whole week" said Haley.

"Well as for me, I promised myself not to get into a relationship in this House" Brooke said.

"Jake's hot, he's kind, funny, good sense of humor, it's what I like in a guy" Peyton said out of nowhere.

Brooke and Haley laughed out loud.

"This is fun" said Brooke.

"Yep, sharing secrets to the whole world is fun" Haley replied.

"Hey, what do you think's happening between Bevin and Skills?" Brooke asked.

In the Luxury Room, Bevin and Skills were playing a game of I Never.

"OK, OK. I've never had sex. Ever" said Bevin.

Skills smiled and took a sip of the wine Big Brother provided.

"I've never fallen in love" said Skills.

Bevin didn't drink.

"You've never fallen in love?" Skills asked in awe.

"Nope" Bevin replied. "So why did you pick me to be here with you? Apart from the fact that your other choice was Mouth".

"I wanted to get to know you better" said Skills.

"Well, let's see. My name is Bevin, Im 23, I was a cheerleader in high school, I dont have a job right now and my dream goal is to be a celebrity".

"I can't top that. Im Skills, 24 and I wanna be a basketball player".

"That's nice" smiled Bevin.

"So how about another game of I Never?" smiled Skills.


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday arrived in the Big Brother house and tomorrow, it was another eviction- either Brooke, Peyton or Mouth would go.

Lucas and Jake were called into the Diary Room by Big Brother. Big Brother asked Jake to pick up the task-sheet on the table.

"It says here that because it could be Peyton and Brooke's last night in the house, we have to prepare a romantic date" said Jake.

"But, why us?" replied Lucas.

"Because I've been observing your actions and I've noticed that Lucas, you are the closest male person to Brooke and Jake, you are the closest male person to Peyton" said Big Brother.

"What about Mouth?" asked Jake.

"I am giving Mouth a chance to see a video from his family. Mouth will watch it in this Room tonight" said Big Brother.

While Lucas and Jake planned their dates, Big Brother gave the other houseguests a new task. The task would be done by Skills, Bevin, Nathan and Haley. Peyton, Brooke and Mouth were excused since they were nominees. The task was to stay in a box for 24 hours and see who would last the longest. Since Nathan was the Head of Household, he could choose to excuse himself from the task and another houseguest. Nathan chose Haley and Big Brother gave them a separate task.

"Well, looks like it's between me and you" Skills said to Bevin.

"Game on!" Bevin replied.

They both entered their own boxes (which had breathing holes) and the "game" began.

On the other hand, Nathan and Haley were set to be quizzed by Big Brother about each other. They had one hour to learn facts in the boys' bedroom.

"OK, so my birthday is on July 2, my Mom's name is Lydia, my Dad's name is Jimmy" said Haley (**Author's Note: I've made up the birthdays, I dont know when they are**).

"OK well, my birthday is March 11, my Mom's name is Deb and my Dad's name is Dan".

By 8pm, both had to go into the Diary Room to get quizzed. They both answered everything correctly and because of her joy, Haley jumped up and down hugging Nathan. She stopped a minute later, thinking about what she just did. "Um, I'm just gonna go into the bathroom" she said, embarassed. Nathan smiled.

"OK, Jake where are you taking me?" said Peyton, who was blindfolded.

Jake held her hand and when Peyton took off the blindfold, they were sitting on the grass in the garden. They were going to have a picnic.

"Wow, I didn't expect this. At all" smiled Peyton.

"Good because I didn't want the surprise to be ruined" Jake replied.

Lucas and Brooke's date was also taking place. They were allowed to spend the night in the Luxury Room.

"Lucas, when I kissed you in that bedroom after Dares, I want you to know, the kiss was real" Brooke revealed.

"You're a great person Brooke, you're funny, talented and we like Weird Science" Lucas smiled.

Brooke laughed and held Lucas' hand.

"I just hope Im not going tomorrow".

"Just in case, consider this a souvenir" said Lucas, he leaned towards Brooke and kissed her.

A couple of seconds later, Brooke pulled away, "Are you a couple? Because my parents are probably watching us right now".

"Well, we can take it slow" said Lucas.

"I'd like that" Brooke smiled.

The date got underway as Lucas showed Brooke the meal he prepared.

"Lucas, this is awesome".

Jake and Peyton were enjoying their date in the garden.

"Can I just tell you that when you kissed me during Dares, it was awesome" Jake confessed.

"Really? You didn't think I was a slut?" Peyton asked.

"Well, there were moments but I saw how great of a person you were afterwards. Listen, before anything happens, I have to tell you- I'm a dad but the mother's out of my life. She abandoned me".

"You're honest. I like that about you" smiled Peyton.

"I promised myself not to go in here for love. I honestly just came here for the prize money" said Jake.

"You promise yourself? Even when I do this?" Peyton held Jake's hand and kissed him.

"Peyton, here's what I think. If we're really meant to be together then you're not going tomorrow? OK?" said Jake.

"OK" Peyton agreed and the date continued.

Meanwhile, back in the House, Haley and Nathan were having a date of their own in the living room.

"Why did you run away from me?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't run away. I was just, embarassed" Haley replied.

"Because you hugged me?"

"Yeah, basically" smiled a shy Haley.

"Well, Im glad that we had that quiz, I got to know you better" Nathan smiled.

"I agree" smiled Haley.

"OK- you two get a room" said Bevin, who was communicating from inside the box. Haley laughed.

"Bevin how long do you think you'll last in there?"

"As long as it takes" Bevin replied.

"Hey, where's Mouth?" asked Skills, whose box was next to Bevin's.

"Um, he's in the Diary Room" Nathan answered.

And so the night ended but it was a night filled with romance, joy, happiness but tomorrow, one of the houseguests would leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait... flashbacks are in italic. Thanks!**

* * *

The night that everyone dreaded came- it was time for the next eviction. Standing right outside the House was Julie Chen.

The cameraman shouted, "We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Hello and welcome to eviction night on Big Brother. Over the past three weeks we have seen friendships grow, alliances formed and relationships build up. We've already had one evictee, Rachel Gattina and we also have Tim who quit the House. Who, from Peyton, Brooke and Mouth will join Rachel and Tim? Before we reveal who that person is, let's have a look at last night's events in full detail" Julie Chen presented.

_"Man, I can't stay in this box any longer" shouted Skills. It was exactly midnight and he couldn't take it anymore._

_"Yes! I win!" Bevin replied._

_Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas all walked back into the House to see that Skills had gotten up. _

_"Looks like you lost to a girl" Brooke laughed._

_"Yes I did but Im not ashamed" smiled Skills._

_"This is great. I'm a winner!" said Bevin._

Minutes later, Julie Chen returned and was ready to speak to the houseguests.

"Houseguests, hello. Peyton, Brooke, Mouth... one of you is leaving. The name I am going to call out now is safe. The name is... Peyton".

Peyton smiled at Jake and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mouth, I am sorry but you are the person that will leave Big Brother's house tonight. You have 1 minute to say your goodbyes" said Julie.

Mouth got up and bid everyone farewell. He opened the door and left. Only 8 houseguests remained- Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Bevin, Skills, Jake, Lucas and Nathan.

Mouth returned to the outside world- it felt great. He was finally with his family. After a quick interview with Julie Chen, Mouth was greeted by the press and the paparazzi.


	13. Chapter 13

Life began in the Big Brother house again after Mouth's eviction with a new round of nominations. Come Tuesday afternoon, Big Brother gathered all houseguests in the living room for the announcement before they began their Head of Household task.

"The three people with the most nominations and are up for eviction this coming Friday are: Nathan, Skills and Bevin" said Big Brother.

Nathan just smiled whilst Skills and Bevin faced their biggest fear: that their relationship would be broken up.

Nathan stood up, "Well let's begin our task".

The daily task to determine this week's Head of Household. Haley was asked to get instructions in the Diary Room.

Haley was greeted with questions when she left the Diary Room.

"So, what's our task?" asked Brooke.

"Um, it's Sumo Wrestling" Haley revealed.

The whole house burst into laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" said Peyton.

"Nope. C'mon, let's go get our outfits or whatever they're called" answered Haley. Everyone ran into the stock room.

"Good luck" said Nathan to Haley, smiling.

"Right back at ya" said Haley.

After a couple of minutes of getting dressed, everyone assembled in the garden. It was the Girls' turn to go first. The first match was between Haley and Brooke.

"You're going down!" joked Brooke, laughing.

"You don't wanna mess with me" Haley smirked.

The two girls ran into each other with Haley immediately grabbing the upper hand.

"Haha!" she smiled.

"Bitch!" laughed Brooke.

Brooke rolled Haley over and got her out of the "Circle" they were fighting in which meant she won.

"Damn it!" said Haley.

Next up was Peyton and Bevin. It was an easy fight with Peyton knocking Bevin out of the area within a minute.

The two winners- Peyton and Brooke faced off to determine the Girl winner. Inside, Haley was pretty worn out from what happened. She sat in the living room. A shirtless Nathan came over, grinning.

"Hey, what happened out there?" Nathan asked as he gazed deeply into Haley's eyes.

"Nothing, I lost control" answered Haley. She couldn't help but look at Nathan's body, the chiseled body and those rock hard muscles.

"Brooke kicked your ass!" laughed Nathan as he went over to sit next to Haley.

"Yeah, she did and there you go, she kicked Peyton's ass too" said Haley as she watched Peyton get knocked out of the Circle.

They both went into the garden as Brooke was crowned the Girl Winner.

It was the Boys' turn this time and Nathan and Lucas were the first pair. The "two hotties" (as Peyton described on her first day in the house) faced off.

It was a decent match with Nathan winning overall.

"Go Nathan!" shouted Haley as she focused all her attention onto Nathan.

Next up was Jake and Skills.

"Watch this, Jake is so gonna kick Skills' ass" laughed Peyton. All the girls stood inside the House.

"You did not just say that" said Bevin.

"Oh yes I did" replied Peyton.

"Whoa, calm down you two. Let's just see who's the tougher man" said Haley, settling the argument.

Jake got Skills pinned to the ground but Skills grabbed Jake and took the upper-hand. Skills was too hard and Jake went flying into the ground with a thud. All of a sudden, Jake lost his head gear.

What turned out to be a fun task ended with disaster.

"What's happening?" asked Peyton as she ran into the garden.

Jake was bleeding heavily.


	14. Chapter 14

The head of household task was postponed due to Jake being taken to hospital. Big Brother told the houseguests to wait and sleep off their concerns. They were in deep prayer the following morning at breakfast.

"I really hope he's OK" uttered Haley as she sat down on the table next to Nathan.

"You want toast?" Nathan asked Haley, ready to hand her food.

Haley smiled, "Thanks".

Peyton was visibly upset. Skills tried to hand her food but she gave him a bitchy look and left for the bedroom.

When Peyton was out of earshot, Bevin let out her feelings. "She's taking this too far. It was an accident!".

"I know. Let's just wait and see what Big Brother has to say" answered Skills.

Everyone decided to move to the garden to continue their conversations.

"Sunny day, pretty girl" said Lucas as he held Brooke's hand. They were lying on the ground next to each other.

"What do you think's gonna happen to Jake?" asked a concerned Brooke, sitting up.

"You're thinking about Jake right now?" said Lucas.

"Well, yeah Lucas, you never know, he could be d-"

"Dont you dare say that! Don't even think about death, Brooke!" shouted Peyton all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, Peyton" Brooke replied.

"It's fine" Peyton suddenly errupted into tears. Brooke, Haley and Bevin rushed to her side to console her but Peyton quickly pulled away.

"Just get away from me, Bevin" said Peyton, running into the Diary Room for her daily talk with Big Brother.

"Clearly she's still mad at Skills" said Bevin.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" asked Big Brother.

Peyton got comfortable in the Diary Room, ready to share her feelings.

"I really miss Jake. The accident, it made me realise how much I miss him, how much I wanna be together with him. He told me before Mouth left that if we were meant to be together, then I wouldn't leave. And then Mouth left. And now this happens. Clearly, fate doesn't want us to be together" said Peyton.

"Peyton, I've been observing your actions to Bevin and Skills. It was an accident and you shouldn't be taking it out on them" advised Big Brother.

"Yeah, I know it's just at times like these, I look for people to blame. Thanks, Big Brother, you've made me feel better and I hope Jake's better too".

"I will talk to you and your other houseguests later regarding Jake's condition. You may go, Peyton".

After Peyton left, she quickly went back to her friends and gave Bevin and Skills a tight hug.

"Sorry for how I've been acting guys" said Peyton.

"It's OK, we understand" smiled Bevin as she held Bevin's hand.

"Dont worry, Jake's gonna be fine. I can feel it" said Skills.

"Yeah, me too. A bit" Peyton replied.

On the other side of the garden, Haley and Nathan were having a conversation near the spa.

"So, have you ever been in a serious relationship before? Like really serious?" asked Haley, her eyes locking Nathan's.

"I can't really answer that. I have to say no because all I've had are flings, you know?" grinned Nathan.

"You playboy!" laughed Haley.

"God it's so hot today" smiled Nathan and on purpose, he began to take off his shirt, immediately attracting Haley.

"So sexy" whispered Haley.

"What?"

"Nothing" Haley quickly said.

"Houseguests, please gather at the living room" announced Big Brother. The remaining houseguests scrambled into the living room.

"I am glad to announce that Jake has been given the OK by the doctors and he will return tonight. Because of the accident, I have decided to declare Jake the Head of Household for this week. That is all, houseguests".


End file.
